Forever is a Promise
by Raycheld22
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Completely AU Buffy and Spike have been best friends since the 6th grade. Buffy has always had somewhat of a crush on Spike, but spike was always oblivious. Only when the cutest guy in school other than spike..lol, Angel, asks Buffy to th
1. Default Chapter

Forever is a promise  
  
Pairings: Buffy/Spike; Willow/Oz; Xander/Cordelia  
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike have been best friends since the 6th grade. Buffy has always had somewhat of a crush on Spike, but spike was always oblivious. Only when the cutest guy in school (other than spike..lol), Angel, asks Buffy to the homecoming dance, does Spike start getting jealous.  
  
Rating: pg-13 to start then to R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, joss owns everything.  
  
Contact: To e-mail me  
  
Websites: 

Chapter one  
  
Buffy was walking down the hallway of Sunnydale high. She couldn't get over the fact that she was a senior. Seemed like only yesterday she was a newbie in town, going to Sunnydale Middle. It was there she met the best friend she'd ever had. She'd first ran into Willow and Xander. They were in her History class, and history was Buffy's worst subject. She'd taken the seat behind the duo, and had pretty much kept to herself, when Xander had said hi to her. She'd first been very wary of him. He seemed kind of... hyper to her. That was the only way she could describe him. She'd politely said hi back to him, but had remained silent for the rest of the class. When class was over, Willow had turned around to say hi as well. Lunch had been a completely different story. She didn't have any clue as to where to sit, when she spotted Willow. She had taken a deep breath and walked over to her table. Once there she saw Xander, and a blonde boy she didn't know. It was the blonde boy who had noticed her first.  
  
" Um, can we help you with something?"  
  
Buffy had been ready to bolt right then and there, but Xander and Willow had turned towards her, and smiled. Xander had stood up to greet her.  
  
" Well, hi! Welcome to Sunnydale, don't mind Spike here, he doesn't mean anything by it." That had been where it started. Buffy had looked over at the blonde boy, like she wanted to toss her lunch on him.  
  
" Hi, I'm Buffy Summers."  
  
She had to sit in only available seat left, which was by Spike. It was obvious how nervous she was, because Spike grinned at her.  
  
" It's okay ducks, I'm not going to hurt you. I thought you from Cordy's crowd." Buffy smiled hesitantly at him.  
  
" Is your real name Spike?"  
  
Spike had just grinned at her. She'd fallen in love with that smile of his. So, was the beginning of great friendships. The four of them had become practically inseparable. Buffy's mom hadn't liked the idea of her hanging out with the two boys at first, but then she'd met them. That was usually everyone's first though, until they saw the interaction between them.  
  
Spike was in a sour mood. He'd been wanting to ask Buffy a specific question all week, and it looked like someone had beat him to it. Granted, he should have asked Buffy a long time ago, instead of waiting for the last minute, but he'd been nervous. He'd liked the little chit since he'd first saw her standing behind Willow in the lunch room. Why he'd never said anything to her, was beyond him. He was going to ask her to the Homecoming dance, but it looked like some Nancy boy asked her first. He walked over to where she was standing.  
  
" Hey Buffy, how's it going?" She turned and smiled at him.  
  
" Hey! Where have you been? You missed first period!" She giggled as she chastised him. He grinned back  
  
" I was in the guidance counselor's office. Going over my senior project. So, I hear that you have a date to the homecoming dance."  
  
He didn't think it possible, but her grin got even wider.  
  
" Yes! Angel Cunningham asked me! I was so shocked! I was soo not expecting that one. Who are you taking?"  
  
Spike just grunted.  
  
" I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Wouldn't have even known you had a date, but I overheard Angel and his cronies talking about it." Buffy glared at him.  
  
" I don't understand why you don't like him. He's never been anything but nice to any of us."  
  
Before Spike could make a comment, Willow and Xander ran up to them. Willow was jumping up and down, and screaming something.  
  
" Buffy! Oz just asked me to the dance! I almost said no, because I was so freaked! HE likes me Buffy!!!"  
  
Buffy grinned at her.  
  
" That's great wil!" She looked over at Xander.  
  
" Who is the lucky lady for you, Xan?" Xander just blushed.  
  
" I don't really have anyone picked out yet. I thought maybe I'd ask Amy. She doesn't have a date, or maybe Tara. I'm more leaning towards Tara. Hey, maybe Spike can take the one I don't."  
  
Spike glared over at Xander.  
  
" that's alright, mate, I'm thinking of asking Drusilla or Darla."  
  
Buffy jerked her head towards him. She hated those girls. They were always making fun of Willow, and Buffy had told them off a couple of times for it.  
  
" You'd really go with one of those skanks?" Spike just raised his eyebrows.  
  
The bell rang then and they all had to go to class. 


	2. Foreverchapter Two

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story, I've just been really busy. I have changed it a little bit, though. I've added Dawn and Connor into the story as a spur of the moment thing. I hope you like it! Please review!_

Chapter Two

Buffy didn't get why Spike was so upset. He was taking Darla for crying out loud, or worse, Drusilla! Why was it that when you finally get over someone and move on, they finally get a brain and want you back? Relationships still baffled Buffy, and probably always would. It was then that she realized that Tara was nudging her elbow. Buffy looked around, and noticed the teacher staring at her. " So, good of you to tune in, Ms. Summers. Dare I ask if you know what we were talking about?" Mortified, Buffy sank lower in her chair, and shook her head . The teacher nodded his head, and asked the next student. When class was over, Tara attacked her.

" Whoa Buffy, You were really in your own little world. Interesting daydream that you'd like to share?" Buffy grinned.

" Oh, not on your life Mclay! That one will stay with me to the grave." As they were giggling, they didn't notice when someone came up behind them.

" What will stay with you til the grave?" The girls jerked around to find Angel Cunningham standing behind them.

" Oh nothing, just girly stuff. So, how are you?" He smiled at her, and it made her swoon.

" I'm doing great now. I wanted to know if I could sit with you at lunch. That is, if you're friends don't care." Buffy thought she was going to fall over! She quickly glanced at Tara who was smiling like a fool.

" Of course they wouldn't mind, and I'd like that a lot." He smiled at her. His face lost his smile when he looked down the hallway at who was coming towards them.

Buffy turning to see what he was looking at saw Xander, Spike, and Willow coming towards them. Angel looked back down at Buffy and smiled.

" Well, I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Buffy nodded her agreement, and turned to welcome her friends. They all had a free period, and they usually went to the library to hang out. Spike stopped in front of Buffy grinning.

" What, your lil Nancy boy didn't want to stick around?" Buffy glowered at him at that.

" Don't call him that, and no he couldn't stay. He actually has a class this period." With that said she huffily turned around and started walking towards the library leaving the others to follow her.

Angel really didn't like Spike. He didn't know why, but the guy just grated on him. He'd have to tolerate him for awhile, because he was Buffy's friend, and he liked Buffy. It was also clear to Angel that Spike had a thing for Buffy. That's one of the reasons he'd taken so long in asking Buffy out. He knew that Spike liked her, and he wasn't sure if she returned the feelings. It wasn't til he'd seen her at the Bronze that he'd decided to ask her out. She'd looked magnificent that night. She'd been flirting with practically every guy on the dance floor, so he'd made his move. Worked out for the best it would seem. His friends thought he was just going to use Buffy, but he wanted more than that. He actually wanted to have a lasting relationship with her. Just then his football buddy, Riley came over.

" Hey guy, guess what I heard? I'm just wondering if it's true." Angel looked wearily at Riley. He was one of those friends that you had to watch out for. It was like if he could, Riley would take everything away from him.

" What would that be, pray tell?" Riley grinned from ear to ear.

" I heard that you finally asked out that Summers chick, and I'm not talking about the young one. All I have to say is it's taken you long enough." Angel sighed.

" I just didn't know if she was hung up on that Spike guy. She's apparently really good friends with him." Riley shook his head.

" I so don't get it. She's really rich, and not to mention hot, but she hangs out with those dorks! I mean, Willow and Xander? The real stumper is that she is friends with them, but she's also friends with people like us. She hangs out with Tara and Amy. I think Cordelia even likes her. It's just weird that she's not a loser by association, which is how it normally works."

Angel couldn't help but agree with him. Normally if someone was friends with that group whether they're rich or not, they're losers too, but that just wasn't the case with the Summers girls. Okay, Dawn wasn't that popular, but there was a slight chance in that changing. Angel's little brother, Connor, was the same age as Dawn and had the hots for her. He could possibly elevate her status in the school.

" I don't know, Ri, but it is kind of mind boggling. Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go to class." As he was walking away he didn't see the look Riley was throwing him.

Buffy, Spike, Willow, Tara, and Xander were in the deserted library, as they always were. Buffy was gushing over the dress she was planning on buying with the girls, while Xander looked like he was nodding off. Spike, though, was stewing. He'd seen the look Angel had given him. Like warning him away from Buffy. He was the one that should be doing the warning, dammit!

Buffy noticing his frown, tapped his shoulder. He looked over at her, not changing his facial expression.

" You're all bad moody, what's up?" He grinned. He couldn't help it when it came to her.

" It's nothing, pet, don't worry about it. Just thinking about who to ask to this blasted dance." It was Tara who spoke up then.

" I know what you mean, I don't know who I'm going with either." Xander perked up then

" Actually Tara, I was wondering if you'd go with me. It'd be fun, don't you think?" Tara's eyes turned all wide, like it was the last thing she was expecting.

" You want to go to the homecoming dance with me?" Xander smiled sheepishly at her.

" Well yea...do you wanna go?" Tara smiled shyly back at him, and nodded.

Spike just shook his head, and was thinking how it figured that even the geek could get a date.

_please, please, don't kill me!_


	3. Forever chapter Three

_A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this story, just didn't know where I wanted to go with. I hope you like it!_

_Please review!!!_

Buffy was sitting at her regular lunch table waiting for Angel. He'd said that he wanted to sit with her and her friends. Willow looked really nervous, because it seemed Oz was walking towards her. She was starting to wonder wether or not Angel had forgotten or something. She looked over at the table he normally sat at, and he wasn't there either. She turned back to her lunch. Spike was glaring at something over her shoulder. She turned back around to see what he was looking at, and it was Angel walking towards them. She smiled up at him, and he returned it.

" Hi, there. Sorry I'm late, my english lit teacher wanted to have a talk with me." She shook her head at him.

" Oh no, it's fine." Angel sat down next to Buffy, and Oz sat down next to Willow. Their lunch table was starting to get a little crowded. Xander wanting to break the awkward silence, looked over at Spike.

" So, have you decided who the lucky lady is? You do have a date, don't you?" Willow threw Xander a dirty look, but spike just grinned.

" Of course I've got a date. I asked Drusilla Hampton, and naturally she accepted." This got an open mouthed stare from Buffy, and a frown from Willow. Willow was the one who spoke.

" I just hope you know you have to get your own ride." Spike looked over at her surprised. It wasn't like Willow to throw catty comments at him.

" What are you talking about, luv? I thought we'd agreed to take a limo here together." Willow snorted at him.

" Yes we did, but that was before you asked Drusilla to go with you. There is no way she's going to sit in the limo with me. She's not going to ruin my night. Either you can find your own ride, or I will." Buffy was looking back and forth between the two of them. It was so out of character for Willow to say something like that. She looked over at her.

" Come on, Wils, if she says anything to you, just ignore her. Besides, all of us are going to be there. If she does say something, she'll have to answer to me. You remember last time don't you?" This got a giggle out of Willow.

" Yes, I do remember that. I just still can't believe you did that to her, I thought she was gonna cry." Angel wanted to know what she'd done to this girl.

" Wait, you have to tell me. What did you do?" Buffy looked over at him flirtingly, making Spike glare even more.

" She used to make fun of Willow all of the time, and she did it one time to many times. Well actually, she just did it in front of me once, and I through my coca cola on her, and punched her in the nose." Everyone laughed at the table, except for Spike.

" You did that? I'd heard about it, but they'd never said who'd done it to her. That was very childish, Buffy." Buffy looked over at him, and gave him a dirty look.

" Well, if you'd have heard what she said about her, then you would have done the same." Spike was shaking his head.

" No, I really wouldn't have. It's just not the right thing to do." Willow looked hurt at his words, which made Buffy even more angry.

" So, you would have just stood there, and let her rip apart who you say is your best friend? That's really loyal of you." Oz spoke up surprising everyone.

" I'd have done it, Buffy." This got a smile from Willow, and a look of approval from Buffy.

Spike didn't know why he'd argued with Buffy at lunch. Truth be told he would have knocked Dru off of her pedestal if he'd said something against red. He hadn't know that she'd been making fun of Willow. He was going to ride with his friends in the limo, but he was going to get Drusilla told. If she so much as looked at Willow wrong then she was going to this thing stag, and would have to find her own way home. It bugged him that Buffy thought he wouldn't have stood up for her, but then again he hadn't really said that he would. He needed to have himself a long talk with Willow. He got to his last period of the day, which was calculus. He hated the subject, but he was good at it. He had the class with all four of his friends. Buffy sat next to him, Willow sat behind him, Xander sat in front of him, and Tara sat across the room. He'd never understand why Tara had agreed to go with Xander. He didn't look like her type.

The rest of the day went on uneventful. Buffy was waiting outside of the School building, waiting for her sister. She was the slowest person on the face of the planet. She was taking Willow to the mall today to find their dresses. Willow ran up to the car, out of breath.

" I'm sorry, I'm late. Oz stopped me outside wanting to talk." When she said this, her face turned the color of her hair. Buffy grinned at her like a fool.

" It's alright, Wils. I'm still waiting on my sister. I don't know what's taking her so long!" At this statement, Dawn Summers came running from the front of the building. She looked as if she'd been crying. She didn't say anything to her sister, she just climbed in the back seat without a word. The other two girls followed. When they got in the car, Buffy turned to look at her sister.

" Dawnie, what's the matter?" Dawn looked up at her sister, and sniffled.

" Doyle asked someone else to the homecoming dance. He came up to me at lunch, and told me he was taking some girl named Faith." When she said this Buffy sighed. Doyle had been Dawn's best friend since practically birth. It was a known fact that Dawn had a crush on him. He was from Ireland, and come to Sunnydale when he was five years old. He still had his accent which apparently drove Dawn crazy. It was amusing to Buffy, cause she'd had a similar reaction to Spike's British accent.

" Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I know you were hoping that he'd ask you." Dawn drew in a shaky breath.

" He doesn't even know I'm upset. He just smiled at me, and asked me if I had a date yet. He's completely clueless!" Buffy grinned at her.

" Well, have you told him how you feel?" Dawn shook her head at Buffy.

" No, and I know I should. I just don't want him to laugh at me, plus I don't want to lose my best friend." Willow nodded at this.

" I know what you mean, Dawnie. I used to have the biggest crush on Xander, and it took me forever to get over him. It feels like the hardest thing you'll ever have to go through, but trust me when I say, You'll find that someone." Dawn looked at the two older girls, and smiled at them. Buffy smiled back at her.

" Well, we're going to the mall to pick out our dresses for the dance. If you're nice, I'll call and ask mom if you can come along." This got a shriek from Dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Buffy, Willow, and Dawn had looked in several different stores, and the three girls couldn't find anything they liked. Buffy was about to give up, when she saw the one she wanted. She stopped dead in her tracks, and ran over to the window. It was a very pale pink, and would go well past her feet. Buffy looked over at Willow, and saw that she was nodding her approval. Buffy went into the store, and went straight to it. The clerk seeing her interest, walked over to her.

" Hello, are you interested in buying this dress?" Buffy grinned really big.

" Yes, it's the homecoming dance. I'd love to try it on, if that would be okay." The girl looked at her apologetically.

" I'm afraid that we only have this display left. Let me check what size it is, okay?" Buffy nodded, and looked at Willow desperately. The Clerk smiled at Buffy.

" It looks like it's a size 9, is that okay?" Buffy's eyes got wide.

" That's perfect! Can I try it on?" Buffy shrieked when they handed her the dress to try on. Willow found a light blue dress that she liked, and Dawn found a peach dress. They were all trying on the dresses, when they heard Drusilla's voice.

" I can't believe they sold that dress. They were supposed to hold it for me, but they gave it to someone else." Buffy grinned, and walked out of her stall. She pretended not to see her, and examined herself in the mirror. Willow stepped out a few moments later, and Buffy squeaked.

" Willow, you look so beautiful!" Willow grinned, and moved Buffy aside to look at herself in the mirror. Dawn was still trying hers on, but Drusilla walked over to Buffy.

" You're the one who bought that dress? You do realize that you are wearing my dress. If you'd be so kind as to hand it over." Buffy gave her a look of disbelief and chortled.

" Excuse me? I'm going to buy this dress, and the clerk didn't say that it was on hold. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go purchase my dress." Drusilla glared at the other girl, contemplating doing bodily damage to her. She stalked away and left the store. Dawn finally emerged, wearing the strapless dress. Willow and Buffy both showered praise on her. The dress made her look grown up, and she was stunning.

The girls purchased their dresses, and were going to get something to eat. When they got to the food court, they saw a glimpse of Xander. Buffy shouted for him, but he didn't hear her. She sighed, and was about to try again, when she saw Spike with him. Having upset her today with what he'd said about not defending Willow, she didn't want to see him. They continued on their way, and chose where they wanted to eat. Buffy chose to eat Chinese, and didn't hear when Spike walked up behind her.

" I don't know how you eat that garbage. It's really disgusting, love." Buffy whipped around, and glared at Spike.

" You're not going to be eating it, are you? What are you doing here, anyway?" Spike shrugged.

" Just hanging out with Harris, since you birds are shopping for your getup. I'm not even renting or buying a tux, I'm just going to wear one of my old suits." Buffy couldn't hide the giggle that formed in her throat.

" You're just going to wear one of your suits? Everyone there will be wearing tuxedos, why don't you want to wear one?" Spike shrugged once again, not really wanting to answer.

" I don't feel like getting gussied up, you know? Besides, Drusilla isn't my favorite choice, but they were limited." Buffy looked at him with a confused expression.

" If you don't want to go with her, then why are you? I know you need a date, but you could always go with Amy." Spike waved her off.

" Believe it or not, but I asked Amy. She's going with Larry, and Darla was going with some kid named Andrew. My only option was Drusilla, but I have gotten her told. If she so much as looks at Willow in the wrong way, she's walking to the dance." Buffy grinned at him.

" That was sweet of you to do that. You did kind of hurt Willow's feelings, you know." Spike nodded. He knew he should go and let her eat her dinner, but he loved talking to her. He wanted to draw the moment out as long as possible.

" I know, and I do plan on rectifying that fact. Well, I'm going to go and find where Harris has gone. I'll see you tomorrow then? What time was everyone getting together?" Buffy sighed at him. The dance was tomorrow, on a Saturday.

" I think we're meeting at my house around five. We were thinking of getting something to eat first." Spike nodded.

" Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow then." Buffy waved and watched him go. She sometimes wondered why he'd never asked her out. Sure, it would have ruined their friendship, but it still didn't stop her from wondering. Just as she was getting her food, Willow came up to her.

" Wow, it's taking a long time for you to get your food. What did Spike want." Buffy grinned at her best friend.

" Just wondering when and where we're meeting tomorrow. He's not going to let Drusilla saying anything to you tomorrow, Wils." Willow nodded, but didn't say anything. They got their food, ate it, then continued their shopping for accessories.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Buffy was walking down the stairs of her house, in her new formal, she'd bought. She was very nervous about going with Angel. They were all meeting at her house in about twenty minutes. Angel hadn't really liked the idea of riding with everyone else, but Buffy had really wanted to. These were the best friends that she'd ever have, and she didn't want to miss this chance. Connor had asked Dawn to go at the last minute, so she wouldn't have to go stag after all. The two sisters were waiting patiently, when the doorbell sounded. Joyce answered the door, and Willow walked into the living room. Buffy jumped up when she saw her, and ran to her.

" Willow, you look gorgeous!" Willow smiled at her a little nervously.

" Really, you think so? I'm so nervous about seeing Oz tonight, Buffy, and I'm not exactly sure why that is." Buffy smiled back at her.

" Well, it's natural, really. You like him more than you're willing to admit, and you're afraid that you'll do something silly. Does that pretty much sum it up?" Willow nodded.

" You too, huh?" Buffy just nodded her head. Once again the doorbell sounded. When Buffy answered the door, it was Xander, Tara, Spike, Drusilla, and Oz. Spike was the one to say something.

" Well, don't we all just look spiffy." Willow chuckled at Spike's choice of words. It was Xander who spoke next.

" Okay, who are we waiting on here? Oh right, the jock and his brother." Buffy glared at Xander.

" What's wrong with Angel, Xander?" Xander just shrugged his shoulders, and didn't answer. After about ten more minutes, the limo came, and still no Angel or Connor. Buffy was starting to get a little worried. Surely they hadn't stood the two of them up. After twenty more minutes of stalling the limo driver, Spike walked over to where Buffy was pacing.

" Listen love, I don't know how much longer I can hold the stupid git off. He's really wanting to go, or he said he was going to charge us extra." Joyce hearing what Spike said, spoke up.

" It's okay, Spike. I'll pay for whatever extra it is, and I'm sure that there is a good explanation as to why those two boys are late." Dawn was sitting on the couch, looking like she wanted to burst into tears. Buffy walked over, and sat down next to her.

" It's going to be okay, Dawn. I'm sure that they'll be here in a few minutes." Dawn didn't say anything, just kept her head down. When the clock showed that it was six, Buffy started to get very angry. The phone had rung twice, and both times it had been Dawn's friend, Doyle, wanting to know where she was. Buffy sighed, and looked down at her dress. She then stood up, and walked over to her friends.

" Okay guys, I want you to go ahead and go. When they get here, I'll drive us to the school, alright?" Willow looked at her helplessly.

" Buffy, we're not going to leave you here. Besides, you and Dawn should just get in the limo, and come with us." Spike spoke again, then.

" She's right, pet, you two should just come on. It doesn't look like they're going to make it." Buffy just shook her head.

" It's really alright. If Dawn wants to go with you, then that's fine, but I'm going to stay here." Xander sighed, and stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in.

" That's it, I can't take it anymore." Without explaining his actions, he picked up the phone and dialed a phone number, and it shocked everyone at whose name he said.

" Cordelia, I need you to give me Angel's phone number, okay? Look, I don't have time for your little rant, just give me the damn number!" After a few seconds, Xander started scribbling something on the pad of paper on the table. He then hung the phone up, and dialed the number he had written down.

" Yes, can I speak to Angel or Connor, please?" After what seemed like forever, Xander finally spoke again.

" Angel man, where the hell are you? We're all waiting here at Buffy's house. What do you mean? WE TOLD YOU TO BE HERE AT FIVE! Well, hurry the hell up, okay!" He then slammed the phone down, and sat back down in the chair.

" He'll be here in about ten minutes. He thought we were meeting at seven for some reason." Buffy jumped up at his words.

" Seven, why the hell would we want to meet at seven!" Xander just looked over at Spike.

" Apparently he was told by a specific person that we weren't meeting here until then." Spike saw the direction of his look, and blew up.

" That wanker better not have said it was me, because it bloody well wasn't!" Xander waved Spike off.

" No, you moron, Drusilla told him that." Everyone in the room stared at the other girl, like she'd grown an extra head. Buffy walked over to her, and stopped.

" How dare you! Guess what you just earned. You are not allowed to ride in our limo." Drusilla just smiled at her.

" Oh, and your going to stop me, how?" Spike looked over at Buffy, and grimaced.

" Come on, Buffy, you can't make her walk." Buffy jerked her head in his direction, and glared.

" She didn't pitch in for the cost at all. Willow, Xander, and Myself paid for us to have the limo. As far as I'm concerned, she can walk to the dance. If you have a problem with that, then you can walk too." Spike looked disbelievingly at his friend. He then turned to Xander.

" You're seriously going to say that she can't ride in the limo?" Xander hesitated before speaking.

" Listen, Spike, you're my friend and everything, but I can't stand her. You can't either, and I don't know why you invited her in the first place. She makes fun of my best friend on the planet, and you ask her for a date. So yes, I'm going to have to side with Buffy on this one." Spike's mouth dropped open, and he looked over at Willow. She just held her hand up.

" Spike, please don't be stupid. You know I don't want her in the car." Spike threw his arms up.

" Bloody hell, people, how the hell are we supposed to get to the dance!" Just then Angel and Connor came running up to the house. Angel went over to the two girls, and grabbed both Dawn and Buffy's hands.

" I'm so sorry that we're late. I honestly thought that we were supposed to be here at seven."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Buffy didn't say anything to him at first, because she couldn't form the words. Spike's face was starting to get red at the thought of having to walk to the dance. Damn the two girls and their silly rivalry. He was glaring over at the guy who stole his date, with anger in his eyes. Angel was still apologizing which was causing Willow to smile.

" I mean it, Buffy, you don't know how sorry I am." Buffy shook her head.

" No, I'm not mad at you, Angel. I just want to go, okay? Let's all get into the limo, and Drusilla, if you so much as give me the impression that you're thinking bad thoughts, I'm throwing you out of the limo myself." With her statement, she headed towards the limo, holding Angel's hand. Everyone just slowly followed her out there to the glaring limo driver. The driver hadn't asked for any more money, and Buffy was terribly grateful. To his credit, Spike kept Drusilla completely silent on the trip to the school. She couldn't believe that she would do something like that to her. It was amazing that she thought Buffy wouldn't actually hit her on the jaw, because she would love to.

Spike could tell that the chit was still stewing over what his date had done. Truth be told, he still couldn't believe that Dru had done that. He still wished that he could've asked Buffy like he wanted to, but now it would appear that it was too late. She was so wrapped up in this Angel character. Silly looking Nancy boy, it looked to him. When they pulled in front of the school, they filed out of the limo. Xander tried to make smile talk, but the girls were still silent.

They walked into the gym, and Buffy could no longer be mad at anything. She was at her last Homecoming dance, and she started to get very sad. She smiled brightly and pulled Angel to the dance floor. They hadn't had time to stop somewhere to eat, so Xander headed to the snack table. Tara followed him awkwardly, looking around like she wanted to escape. Oz offered his hand to Willow, who took it shyly. Dawn and Connor had followed suit with Buffy and Angel. Spike didn't want to hang with Drusilla, so he turned around and looked at her.

" Dru, why did you do that to Buffy and her sister?" She smiled a very mean smile.

" Do I have to have a reason? I've despised the girl from the moment she moved to Sunnydale. Everyone thinks she's so perfect, she's so pretty. I draw the line when she has to steal the dress I wanted to buy." Spike was completely disgusted. There was no other word to describe his feelings at that moment.

" You'd try to ruin everyone's night, just so you can be mean to my best friend? You're on your own for the dance, and a ride home. I'll see you around, Dru." Drusilla's mouth opened in shock as she watched Spike head over to where Xander was standing. He found Buffy and Angel in the midst of a slow dance, and her head was rested on his shoulder. Just looking at them was making his stomach get upset. Xander saw his reaction and grinned.

" I don't understand why you didn't ask her out yourself a long time ago. Everyone could tell that you liked her from the get go, so what gives? All of the sudden someone is asking her out, and you don't like it. Chin up Spike, I don't think this thing with Angel is going to last." Spike sighed, because he knew that he was right. He'd confided in Xander right from the start about his feelings for Buffy, but he never said anything to her about them. It was what he deserved that she was with someone else now.

Buffy had her head on Angel's head as they were slow dancing. They danced in silence and just moved with the music. She'd been so excited when Angel had first asked her out. She'd been fantasizing about the boy for two years now. So, she was more then a little surprised that she was bored. She'd settled for silence, because all he seemed to want to talk about was Football and his friends. Buffy wasn't a football fan, so she just politely nodded and smiled. After a long discussion about field goals, Angel finally got the hint and stopped talking. She'd briefly looked around for Spike, but couldn't find him in the crowd. After dancing for what seemed like forever, Buffy asked if they could take a breather. Angel seemed more then a little relieved to be away from her. She went to stand over by Xander and Tara, who looked uncomfortable.

She smiled at Tara, and glanced at Xander, who was stuffing his face. She shook her head at him, and he just looked at her. Spike walked up shortly after, and asked Tara if she wanted to dance. She smiled shyly at him and accepted. Buffy sighed and moved closer to Xander.

" Why haven't you asked her to dance yet?" Xander stopped eating and shrugged.

" I don't know, Buff. I'm really not that good of a dancer." Buffy smiled at him.

" I know this already, Xan, you should still ask her to dance. You did after all invite her here with you." Xander nodded and went to cut in between her and Spike. Buffy looked around and saw Angel hanging out with Riley and Lindsey. Riley was looking right at her and smiling, which was making Buffy extremely uncomfortable. Spike joined her by the snack table and asked her if she wanted to dance.

Riley had been watching Buffy to see what she was doing. She was just standing by the snack table when Spike walked up to her.

" Angel, someone is trying to steal your custard." Angel glanced in the direction that Riley was looking and saw Buffy laughing with Spike. It really annoyed him that he couldn't keep this guy away from her. He should've gotten the hint by now.

" Guys, I think it's time we take care of business with this guy." Lindsey and Riley exchanged smirks and waited to hear what Angel had to say.

Angel walked over to the duo and grabbed Buffy by the arm. She gave him a startled look and tried to take her arm out of his grasp. As he pulled her away, Lindsey and Riley grabbed Spike by the arms. Buffy saw this and stomped on Angel's foot. Buffy pushed Angel away from her and she ran over to Spike just as Lindsey landed a punch on his jaw.

" Hey, you wanna get the hell off of my friend there!" Buffy ran over and jumped on Lindsey's back, only to be pulled off by Riley.

" You like bad boys and nerds, don't you? Maybe I've got something that you'd like, Summers." Buffy shrieked with rage at his statement, but she was more preoccupied with Lindsey and Angel kicking Spike. Xander grabbed Riley off of Buffy and landed a punch. He recovered quickly though, and returned the favor to Xander. Buffy walked over to Lindsey and tapped him on the shoulder. As soon as he turned around, she planted her fist in his face. Everyone stopped when they heard Connor start yelling.

" Angel, what the hell are you doing? You think it's cool to fight 3 against 1? You're a coward, and you desperately need to grow up." Angel looked at his brother incredulously.

" Are you kidding me, little brother? You ask little Dawnie out so you can get laid, and you're gonna talk to me like that? I don't think so at all." Before anyone could say anything at all, Principal Snyder walked up and it was apparent that he was not happy.

" Does someone want to explain to me what happened here? Summers? Mclay? Harris? Someone better start talking, and I don't want to hear from you four." Snyder made his statement pointing at Angel, Lindsey, Riley, and Spike. The big shocker of the evening, was Tara speaking up.

" Principal Snyder? I can tell you exactly what happened."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Okay, so this story is over! There will be no sequel, but it's over, fini! yaay! LOL. The ending is kind of corny, but I'm happy with it. Hope you like it!_

_Please Review and let me know what you think!

* * *

_

Chapter Seven

Principal Snyder waited as Tara put her cup and plate down, and then they walked over to the hall, which he then signaled for the rest of them to follow suit. Dawn was in a heated conversation with Connor, who looked like he'd been slapped himself. Buffy couldn't believe that her Homecoming dance was ending like this. She just knew that they were going to get kicked out because of this. What hurt her most of all...was Angel. She'd really liked him and he'd just used her to show Spike he was better then him. It only showed her that Angel was a coward and a bully. Tara took a deep breath before explaining things to Principal Snyder.

" Okay, here's what happened. Angel saw Buffy talking to her friend, Spike and he got jealous. Him, Riley, and Lindsey proceeded to jump Spike while shoving Buffy out of the way. Xander and Buffy were only trying to get the guys off Spike, but I think they both got hit in the crossfire." Snyder sighed and shook his head. He turned to look at Buffy and Xander with a glare.

" Is this true, Summers? What about you Harris?" They both nodded their agreement, and Buffy spoke up.

" Spike wasn't doing anything at all but talking to me, and Angel had his friends start hitting him. I just wanted them to leave him alone, and Xander was just trying to help too." Xander, who was holding a napkin over his eye, spoke his agreement. Principal Snyder nodded finally and sighed.

" Okay, you three, you're outta here. I really should throw you out too, Mr. Hayden, but since you didn't start it, I'll let it slide. Thank you Ms. Mclay for telling me the truth." After that he shooed them back into the gym. Buffy immediately excused herself to the bathroom, which Willow and Dawn followed. Spike was extremely grateful that Snyder hadn't kicked him out of the party. He felt so bad for Buffy right now, but there wasn't anything that he could do about it.

Buffy had gone into the bathroom, and immediately collapsed into tears. She couldn't believe that Angel had used her like that, and she felt bad for her sister too. Dawn had been an innocent bystander in the whole thing. When she heard the door open, she picked her feet up, so no one could see her under the stall.

" Buffy, we know you're in here, so just come on out!" Buffy relaxed when she heard Willow's voice.

" I'm in here, Willow, but give me a minute." When she thought that she was presentable, she emerged from the bathroom. Willow rushed over to her and hugged her. When she let go, her sister hugged her too.

" God, Dawnie, I'm soo sorry that you got caught in the middle of all this." Dawn let go of Buffy with a surprised look.

" Buffy, none of this was your fault. Those guys are jerks, and I fell for it too. I didn't want to come with Connor anyway, but Doyle asked someone else." Buffy looked at her with a sympathetic smile.

" I know exactly how you feel. I think I'm going to call mom, and have her come and pick me up." Willow interjected just then.

" Oh, I don't think so! After the dance, we're going for food, and then we're going bowling just like we'd planned. You two are going to have fun if it kills me!" Buffy grinned and looked into the mirror.

" Willow, look at me! I can't go back out there looking like this!" Just then they heard another voice join them. It was Tara.

" I've some make-up that can fix that, Buffy. Sorry to interrupt, but Xander and Spike are worried about the two of you." Buffy smiled warmly at the other girl.

" Thank you, I really appreciate it. You're not interrupting anything." She grinned and pulled out all of her make-up.

After fifteen minutes, it didn't look like Buffy had cried at all, she looked perfect. They emerged arm in arm, and the guys rushed to meet them. Buffy could tell that Spike was worried, and she smiled at him. He grabbed her hand and bent his head.

" Are you okay, Summers? Tara said she thought you got hit." She shook her head.

" No, Riley just shoved me around really hard, but no hitting. I hit Lindsey, though, did you see?" He laughed and shook his head.

" No, but I wish I had. I say, we all go on the dance floor, and dance til we ache. Then we'll go get food and catch some bowling." Buffy nodded her agreement and followed everyone onto the floor.

The rest of the evening went by really well for them. Tara, Xander, Willow, Oz, Buffy, Spike, Dawn, and surprisingly, Doyle all danced together in a circle. No one joked or made fun of them because they were definitely in the 'cool' club. About an hour before the dance ended, they headed back out to the limo to go meet their reservations. They were minus two people because of Angel and Drusilla, but Doyle blew off his date to come along for Dawn's sake. Everyone got dropped off at the Summer's residence because all of their cars had been left there. When they got home, Doyle kissed Dawn goodnight, which she swooned all the way to her room, causing Buffy to bubble over with laughter. Spike took Buffy's hand and guided her to the porch.

" Buffy, I'm really sorry that I didn't ask you to go with me. I really wanted to, but I guess I was too chicken." Buffy smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

" It's okay, the night ended right. I really wanted to go with you too, but I couldn't wait forever for you to ask me." Spike nodded his head.

" Thank you for coming to my aid tonight. You looked magnificent marching up to Riley and Lindsey." Buffy smiled beautifully at him and sighed.

" Spike, when are you going to ask me out? I've waited for a long time for you, and you _still_ haven't done anything." He grinned and leaned forward, capturing her mouth with his.

" I'm very sorry for my mishap. Let me rectify that right now." He grabbed her hand and didn't speak for a while.

" I know it's kind of late notice, but I want you to be my girlfriend. We're going to the same college, so that won't be a problem. I've been in love with you from the moment you spoke to me. You're beautiful, smart, and incredibly kind. And I'm yours for absolutely forever." Buffy sighed, and leaned into him, resting her forehead on his.

" I'd love to be your girlfriend, Spike. Can I call you, William, though? I want to call you something that no one ever does." When he smiled and nodded his agreement, she smiled brilliantly at him.

" William, how can you say you're mine forever? Forever is a terribly long time, and we're only seventeen." He grinned and kissed her lightly again.

" Believe me, Pet, I'm not going anywhere. Forever is a Promise from me, and I mean it." She quietly squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" It had better be, buster." With that she kissed him passionately.


End file.
